


Soft Kisses in Summer

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Karkat Vantas and you know that what you want is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I had an itch for some cute Vantascest and by god I WROTE some! This one was strange to write what with it being 2nd person present tense. The last time I wrote anything longer than a few lines of dialog in present tense was high school I think. Early high school at that!

 You are Karkat Vantas and you know that what you want is wrong. That seeing those emerald eyes shouldn't send all of the blood in your body to your dick. That those lips will never be yours. You want them in more than one way. You wish that you had them on your face, or that you at least had more angular features like he does. But it's a moot point. Your faces won't change just because you want them to. It's been a long fucking day, though. You've just finished moving all of your things and, strangely, you're practically going to be living with each other again.

You sit in your new apartment with your brother across from you. Bright red hair arranged messily on top of his head and a bright red turtleneck on his slender body. Of course he has a fucking turtleneck on. It's almost a hundred degrees outside; how can he even be comfortable? And he's just prattling on and _on_ and all that makes you want to do is reach over and kiss him, just so he'll shut _up_. You part your lips as if you're going to but instead, you just speak. “Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Kankri, will you get over your verbal masturbation already?” You throw your arms in the air before running your hands through your hair. “You've been talking about _god_ knows fucking what all day and I'm fucking sick of it!” You aren't. You just want to put those lips to better use.

But he raises his eyebrows at you, leaving the rest of his expression blank. The infuriating bastard. “Karkat I feel that you should tag your triggering language.”

You roll your eyes and grab your hair. “You've got to be fucking kidding me.” You stand up and walk to your room. He follows and you turn to face him. “Seriously what the fuck are you doing in here?” Your eyes wander over him, trying your best to avoid his own piercing gaze. If you meet his eyes, you know that you'll falter. You hate that about him. But that's really all that you hate about him anymore.

He comes a little closer and folds his arms over his chest, taking care in how he places them so that he can still gesture emphatically while he talks. He's so passionate about what he says, but so much of that is just fake. You wish that he'd just calm down sometimes.

But then you remember that you are, in fact, the exact same way and that there's no way he'd change without putting up a fight.

He starts to speak and years of pent up desire finally take their toll. You put your hands on his face and bring your lips together. The kiss is gentle but it startles him nonetheless.

You pull back. You know that your faces are both the same shade of freckle dusted red and that he's going to launch into a long fucking spiel about how triggering that was. About how you should have have tagged it.

That makes you want to laugh. Yes. Trigger warning: I'm about to kiss you, bro, pucker the fuck up and let me do it!

But he isn't saying anything and that's making you more unsure of how to feel. At least if he were talking you'd have an idea of how he felt. He moves one hand up like he's going to slap you. Surprising, but you honestly feel that you deserve it a little.

You flinch as he takes his hand and places it against your face, one thumb running over your round cheekbone. This surprises you. What is he doing? And why? You eye him suspiciously and he just comes a little closer. You keep your ground but lock eyes with him. His eyes are just as wide as yours and brings his face a little lower. He doesn't say anything more, but his lips meet your softly, almost tenderly.

You don't want to question why he's doing this. Actually you really fucking want to question it, but you shove all of that down and just feel his lips against yours. You knew that they were soft and full just from staring at them, but it turned out to be even more amazing than you'd imagined having them pressed to yours.

You make a soft noise in your throat as he brings his other hand to the small of your back and starts to move his lips slowly. You return the movements, trying to angle your head so that you're both more comfortable, but neither of you seem to want to still the movement. You tangle his fingers in his hair, holding him close.

His tongue moves past his lips to brush against yours. You shudder as his tongue pokes between your lips and you let it enter your mouth. He tastes warm and familiar. You realize that he probably tastes like you do, but he has such a rich taste in his mouth. It must be from the iced chai latte that he'd had while you were moving. But you don't care about any of that. You just want to feel the way his tongue moves against yours and hear the noises that he's been making in his throat.

He pulls away from you after a few moments, his eyes darting over your face. He presses another, softer kiss to your lips and both of you make contented humming noises. You can feel him smile as he pulls away.

He looks at you again, as if he's waiting to speak. He's never done that. He's always just gone ahead with whatever it was on his mind. So you take the opportunity to say something first. “I, um, that was nice.” Eloquent as fucking always. “Actually fucking unexpected is what it was.” You laugh nervously. He's still so close and all that you want to do is pull him down into another kiss.

But his smile is still on his face, just as it had been when he'd pulled away. He rubs at your cheekbone again. “That _was_ rather unexpected; however, I also found it quite enjoyable.” He leans in and presses another light kiss to your lips and then your cheek. “Perhaps, though, you should have given me some warning. You didn't know that I would enjoy that as well and it could have proven to be quite triggering.”

You throw your head back with an exasperated sigh. “Fuck you and your triggers.”

He laughs. “I don't think that that is an activity that we will be engaging in today, though I would not be offended by more kissing and perhaps some cuddling?” He smiles down at you. A light flush is on his cheeks. He obviously is feeling just as embarrassed as you are.

Your mouth is hanging open as you scan his face. “You maybe wanna just hang out and watch a movie then?”

“I would love to.” He kisses you again, this time with a little more vigor behind it. This once again surprises you, but you just go along with it, enjoying the pull and slide against your lips.

You pull back this time. “Then let's go do that.” You lean up and press a light kiss against his lips before you hurry away to your new living room to pick a movie, excited as to what might happen between the two of you next.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't continue. It might if I get more Vantascest ideas. I just wanted like and cute so I wrote some. It was a nice break uwu Hope you enjoyed! =]


End file.
